She's just a clone, she's just a clone
by Vordigan
Summary: What we didn't see from the episode "Phoebe's a clone now". This two part story show us what exactly Max needed to do in order to clone his twin sister. How will he react when he get to see her for the first time? Will she be that different from the real Phoebe?
1. Chapter 1: Cloning Phoebe

**A.N.:** I wrote this story after watching the episode "Phoebe's a clone now" so many times, and since they didn't explained how much time did Max take to finish Phoebe's clone, I tried to match the situation of what could have happened between the first scene and the title sequence. Unlike the other stories, this is not English to Spanish translation (by the way, thank you Evil Trash Queen), this is my first story (also available in Spanish). Please review if you like it.

 **P.D.:** English is not my primary language, so if you notice something wrong, I'm really sorry, please tell me with a comment or PM so I can make the proper corrections.

* * *

"Sometimes I wish I could just clone myself and do it all!" That's what the young super hero said as she was desperately trying to make some brownies and calculations for her homework, everything while her cell phone was giving her warnings about other activities she had for the weekend. Without a doubt, this was going to be a hard day for her. But the expression he heard from his sister's lips, was exactly what gave Max the marvelous idea of trying to bring to reality what he just heard.

That morning, after her little siblings reminded a worried Phoebe that she had something else to do for the day, Max seemed to be careless to this situation, but after the apprentice villain saw his sister nervously slamming her head against the little piano she was going to use with Billy and Nora at their practice for the talent show, he strangely wanted to do something for her, but not before doing what he normally do on this cases.

"I'll save your moment of desperation forever." He said at the same time Phoebe raised her head, and immediately he pulled out his MePhone and took a picture. Typical Max. The girl immediately appeared on the phone's screen, she was seated on the couch with a confused face and her hair was messed up.

After the obvious complain she did for being annoyed that way, Max decided to start working with his new and most ambitious project to this day; cloning Phoebe Thunderman, so without making any noise, he let her alone in the living room and walked to his lair using the stairs, which he rarely used to get down there, because he always use the slide. At the living room, Phoebe stopped complaining and then continued doing her homework, but then, she was aware of what just happened.

"Great, I think I'm gonna need another calculator. Max can use yours? Max? You left, right?" A solitary Phoebe said, showing a sweet and afflicted look on her face, but she got back to her complicated homework, and now she had to manually do the calculations.

In Max's lair, he began planning his project. It doesn't mean he haven't done it yet, because he had lot of ideas due to his conversations with Dr. Colosso, in which he used to tell him about his old crimes as a villain, including some of the most interesting experiments, and one of them was cloning. So when Max got close to his friend's cage, he started to tell him about his plan.

"Hey Colosso can you remind me step by step how can clone a living being?" He said while he sat in front of his computer, ready to write everything.  
"Wow, and who's the poor guy that you'll turn into your slave?" The bad bunny said.  
"Well, having a slave to do my chores is not a bad idea, but I wanted to do it because... because... "

Suddenly, Max realize he doesn't really know why he started this project. Was he doing it because he wanted to probe his inventive ability? Or maybe there was another reason. Was he doing it because he was actually trying to help his sister? he didn't know it yet, but then he remembered some weeks ago, one of his old friends from Metroburg, James Kledner, was able to turn his grandmother into a zombie, and even after getting such incredible score, he was still on the waiting list at the Villains University. That helped Max to find a quick answer.

"...because I need to make a good impression at Villains University. Who knows, maybe Dark Mayhem will get impressed." He answered trying to sound enthusiastic and ready to learn.  
"Well, let's do it. Take some notes, Max..." Dr. Colosso began explaining Max about the things he was going to need, such as DNA samples, a software, and the whole process he will need to follow after building the little cloning machine. The young man had made clones before back in his old city, but this time he wanted to start from the beginning.

The first thing was going to be easy, because the old villain had the idea of offering himself for the first experiment, so the only thing he needed was to take some of his DNA and that would be all, the rest will be a little difficult, but there was nothing that Max Thunderman couldn't achieve. He's a super genius after all.

"Luckily I remember all the process. But before you get the sample, I think you should build the cloning machine and make the software so you can calibrate everything with it. What do you say partner?" He explained. The teenager nodded and after a few minutes he was collecting some of the pieces he used for the laser enhancer he build to write his name on the moon with the help of Nora's heat vision, other pieces he could get from the microwave, and other unfinished projects."

" _Whatever it takes, as long as I can clone Phoebe... Or it was to make a good impression at Villains University? Yeah, that's right._ " The young super villain thought. Sometimes Max used to get confused when he tried to do something related to his sister. And deep inside him, he never liked the way it make him feel.

Back at the living room, the poor Phoebe has decided to finish her math homework later in the day, because without a calculator she will need more time to finish it, so she spend more time with the brownies. She knew cooking wasn't her thing because whenever she tried to cook any food, if frequently ended with a bad taste or with a lot of condiments, which was something unacceptable for a perfectionist girl like her. The only relief she had in the last hour, was that she was able to continue with her math homework, and now she could spend more time with her almost impossible activity; cooking brownies.

" _Well, the first time I didn't know how to do it, but after watching this tutorial of 'how to add an egg in a bow', I'm sure I'll do it, it looks easy. What can go wrong?_ " The girl thought, placing her phone on the couch, which had the paused video while she tried to do the same.

Phoebe took an egg and tried to smash it several times against the bowl, suddenly it got broken and yes, she was able to put it into the bowl, but the egg got mixed with the broken shell. The situation was desperating for her, she had to get another bowl, more flour and more eggs so she could repeat the steps she saw on the video. She thought maybe she missed an important detail and that was the reason of her failure. However, the teenager was so immersed in her activity, that she completely forgot she could use her powers, so when she had everything ready, she seated on the couch again, then she began concentrating her energy, and with a little move of her fingers, she raised the egg using her telekinesis to break the shell, but after keeping the egg levitating for a few seconds, she applied too much force and the egg literally exploded all over her face.

"Damn!" The future hero yelled, while she got up to get a towel. She cleaned herself and kept trying.

At the lair, Max was hardly working with his project. It took him more than an hour but thanks to his friend's help, he could put together all the pieces he collected for the cloning machine, which was basically made with two old modified PC speakers with some cables on it, electronic pieces and some lights too. Everything was connected to his super computer using a USB cable. Right now he's working with the software he was going to use to follow the whole process. With this software, he was going set every detail for the clone too, according with the DNA sample.

"I'm almost done with the software, I'm only running some tests before I can connect it with the machine. I hope it doesn't break when we finally run it" He said a little worried because he was still writing some hard codes at his computer.  
"Ouch! Here Max, I think that's enough." An arching Dr. Colosso exclaimed, after taking some of his fur, he then placed it near his cage.  
"Thanks buddy, we're gonna start in a minute." Max said taking his sight to his friend quickly, and then he got back to his work.

Max made the last adjustments to the software, and after two more tests, he considered the software was ready. It's time to make a test.

"Everything is ready Colosso, now let's analyze the sample." He said after he got up, and took the bunny's fur.

He placed it on the biometric scanner and a flashing red light covered it, soon after, a digitized picture of the furry rabbit appeared on the computer screen, then all the future clone's characteristics were displayed. Max made some other adjustments to his software and he was able to show a better 3D model of his test subject, apparently it was perfect.

"Check it out Colosso, that's how your clone is gonna look like." He said while he turned the screen so his friend could see the image.  
"It looks pretty good Max, and what can I say? my fur is perfect in any way. Hehehe. Can't say the same about you. Hehehe." Dr. Colosso said, after trying to annoy his partner.  
"Villains don't laugh Colosso." The boy replied with a frustrated face. "Ok the sample is ready, now let's get the machine prepared." He said after he got up and raising his old PC speakers from the floor. After taking those parts, he placed them on each side of the table, he turned on the switch in the machine and quickly some blue leds were lighting.

The machine was connected to his computer, so he only needed to calibrate some additional options at the software, and finally he could be able to clone Dr. Colosso.

"Watch out Max, if you don't make a good configuration for the DNA, the clone may come up with two butts." Dr. Colosso said.  
"Now I know why I had to do a lot of cleaning when I tried to clone my hamster back in Metroburg. But don't worry, it's ready. Now, let's cloning!" The exited teenager said, getting ready for the whole process.  
"Wait Max, before you begin... there was something I could never do when I learned cloning, could you take a piece of my cape, just to know if the machine can clone something inorganic?" The bunny asked.  
"Sure, let's see..." He said while he got near the bunny to take a sample.

He then took a little thread from his purple cape's friend, and he pulled it out. Once he had it on his hand, he got back to his desk. He scanned the sample with the computer and a 3D model of his super villain friend's cape appeared instantly above the rabbit model shown on the screen.

"Ok, seems like it's working." Max said, unable to take out his eyes of the screen, because he was checking everything.  
"Well partner, let's cloning!" Dr. Colosso exclaimed, who suddenly appeared behind Max and rushed for pressing the "Enter" key with his foot, causing the cloning process to begin.  
"Colosso! I wanted to press the key!" Said an angry Max after watching how his friend took advantage.  
"You snooze, you lose." He answered making funny of it.

After a few seconds, some blue lasers came out from both machine parts and they were getting mixed just in the middle of the table, and as they were moving and mixing at a high speeds, they were gradually building the bunny's clone. It was going to be a long process, but even with all that, after 10 minutes the machine had already made almost the half of the rabbit. Both partners were amazed watching how their invention was working perfectly, even the cape was coming out just like the original, even if it was made with inorganic material.

Outside of that place, Phoebe kept trying to cook the brownies, and even if things didn't end up that good, the teenager wasn't gonna give up. That was one of the things Phoebe always tried to avoid at any cost. But after 12 wasted eggs, two accidentally dropped bowls, and a tray full of burned brownies, she was stopping trusting herself, but she kept trying, as long as she could take those desserts at the bake sale with her friend Cherry, only that way they will save the narwhals.

" _I don't get it, I followed all of the tutorial's directions, how this youtube girl doesn't fail?_ " Phoebe thought, feeling embarrassed because she couldn't bake a single tray of those delicious desserts yet. When she first saw the video, it looked too easy for her, but when she was actually mixing all the ingredients, she realized that things are not always as they are shown on the tutorials.

"I hope I don't get this all burned." A worried Phoebe said, while she was placing another tray inside the oven, hoping this time she will have success with the recipe.

After that, she just had to wait about 30 or 40 minutes while the brownies were cooked. And without anything else to do at the moment, she continued with her hard math homework, but not before setting an alarm on her cell phone, that way she will be warned 5 minutes early, and she will be able to take the tray out. She didn't want to make the same mistake twice in a day.

Back at the lair, the cloning machine was done with the composition process, and now there were two identical rabbits inside Dr. Colosso's cage. Without a doubt, Max's invention was a success.

"Wow, it's like if I'm watching double." The teenager said, carefully watching at the bunny's clone.  
"Yeah, everything is fine, especially because you could handle the double butt." Dr. Colosso Said.  
"And, do you think it can be used with humans now?" Max asked.  
"Theoretically speaking, yes, maybe it will need more electricity but, it doesn't matter, Hank pays the bills." Dr. Colosso replied, making funny of it, while the teenager was laughing with him.  
"Ok then, let's do something big." Max said as he got up slowly.  
"What do you have in mind partner?" The curious evil bunny asked.  
"You'll see." Max responded with an evil smirk on his face.

After that, Max got outside of his lair with the intention of finding the things he will need to create his sister's clone. He passed by the living room, and he saw she was still dealing with her homework, but he didn't want to bother her, so he got up to the second floor. As he walked through the hallway, he stopped for a moment, " _why I didn't annoy her?"_ he thought, he love to scare her in situations like this, why this time was different? Max couldn't explain it. Finally he went to Phoebe's bedroom as he began his search. He was looking for something he could use as DNA. And after watching everywhere, he finally found what he was looking for, it was placed on her vanity table. Max grabbed his sister's pin brush and took a large wavy hair form it.

When he was holding that hair in his fingers, Max remembered some time ago he was curious about how the genetic twins works, because after seeing a picture of his sister on her bedside table, he realized his hair was practically the same color as hers, and the fact they share some facial features, or how their eyes were very similar, sometimes it make him feel awkward, especially when he could almost see his own reflection on his twin. Max would never tell anyone, but frequently, when he was close to his sister, he could sense a soft scent from her hair, he could barely feel it like a perfume, and at the moment, for just a second he thought he was feeling that scent again. Apple shampoo maybe. He thought it was just his imagination.

Suddenly he reacted and remembered the place he was in, so grabbing the hair with his fingers, Max took a jacket that was placed on a chair, and quickly got out from the place so he could find his last sample. When he reached the stairs he saw his sister at the couch, writing with a lot concentration, so without making any noise he walked down the stairs, and from there he carefully tried to use his telekinesis to take a piece of her clothes, without a doubt, the jacket would not be enough for the clone. But it was very difficult for him, because he was not used to move such small things like threads, and in his attempt, he could only tickle on Phoebe's leg when he moved the border of her pants, so he gave up and decided to get back to his lair, he will get the rest of the clothes later. He walked down the stairs again.

When he got down there Max sat at his computer, and took a good position with it, so he could prevent a new trick of his bunny, then he scanned Phoebe's hair, and then he saw a 3D model appearing on the screen, which he hide quickly with his mouse, after Dr. Colosso asked what he was doing, forgetting the fact that the old villain was inside of his cage, some foots away from him, along with his new and identical friend. But deep inside him, Max knew he was hiding the 3D model because it was shown just like the rabbit appeared before the cape was scanned, without any clothes.

"Are you gonna tell me who are you cloning? Dr. Colosso asked, cause he was thinking about it since Max got out of the lair."  
"Sure, I'm cloning Phoebe. That's why I brought this jacket." Max replied, holding the jacket on the air.  
"Why are you cloning her?" A curious bunny asked.  
"Well, truth is, it was her idea, she practically told me she wanted to be cloned, besides, when she finds out she will be mad." Max stated with a big smile.  
"Yeah! And I'm not gonna miss that." Dr. Colosso said.  
"Me neither." His clone added.  
"Hey, and what about you and your twin?" Max asked, anxious to know the results of his work.  
"Well we had a very productive villains conversation. It seems like he has my whole memory, but for now we should watch he doesn't get hurt, or he could become a dumb, other than that I think he's a perfect clone, well at least I haven't notice anything weird, except his fur seems flossier than mine." The jealous bunny stated.  
Yeah well... let's rock this." The teenagers said, while he got up and prepared the place where he was going to clone his sister.

He thought he should do it on the same table, but it was too small for a person, so he began to move everything to his bed, and then he carefully put both parts of the machine, one on each side of the bed, everything was ready to start the clonation. Then, he returned to his computer. He set every detail very carefully, trying to distract himself from the window where his sister's model was showed, which he needed to see in order to configure all of the DNA features, but deep inside him, he knew he couldn't help but see her model several times.

Max was so distracted that he completely forgot about the clothes, and if it was very uncomfortable for him watching Phoebe that way, he couldn't even imagine the effect on himself if he could see her on his bed like that. So he asked an advice from Dr. Colosso.

"Colosso I couldn't get pieces of her clothes, what should I do?" He asked, very worried.  
"And how did you get her hair?" He curiously asked.  
"I sneaked into her bedroom and took it from her pin brush." The boy answered, trying to explain himself.  
"You sneaked into her bedroom and you didn't take other clothes than one single jacket?" An incredulous Dr. Colosso asked.  
"What do you mean? Should I just take her underwear? What if someone caught me with that thing in my hands?" He nervously answered.  
"That could be very funny indeed, but I would have missed it. Hehehe." His friend's clone said while he was laughing, making Dr. Colosso unable to hold his laugh.  
"Colosso!" A furious Max yelled, trying to get an answer quickly.  
"Okay, okay. In that case, maybe a picture can do the trick." A serious rabbit replied.

Max took out his MePhone and found the picture he took from his sister some hours ago, that picture where she was so worried about her infinite activities, and when Max saw her, he couldn't prevent himself from thinking, _"What a cute girl..."_ but when he heard himself inside of his mind, it didn't sound like he was joking about it. Does he really think his sister's a cute girl? Suddenly his mind got back some weeks ago, when he went to the school dance and he saw her sister was wearing a purple dress, he thought something like that, she looked really pretty back then. But that night he tried to ignore those weird thoughts and help her with her date.

This time he had to do the same thing, leave his ideas behind and send the picture to his computer using his cell phone's Bluetooth. But in order to process the picture with the cloning software, Max had to reprogram a part of his software, so he began typing a lot of codes very quickly, he wanted to end reprogramming the faster he could. Once he had everything ready, he loaded the picture's information, and used the new 3D models to create the clothes for his sister's clone; a blue tank top, a pair of blue leggings, two grey shoes etc. And then, he grabbed those virtual clothes to his twin model, because he was feeling a little embarrassed, every time he had to see his sister on the screen, using any kind of clothes.

* * *

Please don't be so rude with my english grammar, I'd like to know my mistakes in order to set them right for future stories.

As for this story, chaper 2 is on it's way.


	2. Chapter 2: Knowing Phoebe

**A.N.:** This is the second and last chapter. Please review if you like it.

* * *

He saw the blue tank top, the blue leggings and the grey shoes appearing on the screen, perfectly matching with the clothes he saw his sister was wearing some hours ago. Feeling comfortable now, Max proceeded with the last adjustments, and when he saw everything was fine, he pressed the "Enter" key, letting the blue lasers emerge from the machine, indicating the cloning process has begun. They all knew this time the whole process was gonna take so much time than the last test, and a few minutes later after the composition process started, both rabbits got bored so they stayed inside of the cage and got some sleep while the machine was still working. But Max had no intention of sleeping, he was taking care of everything from his computer's screen, he took care of every detail as if it was the most important thing in the world. He didn't want to admit it, but it was for him. About 20 minutes later, he looked at his bed and saw how those lasers were building Phoebe's neck, so Max got up of his chair, curious of how the young girl's clone would look like. He got close to the bed with a lot of caution, trying not to move any cable of his machine, and then he remained just right there, directly watching that beautiful face, which was identical to his twin sister.

It was too soon for him to see her eyes, cause as far as he could tell, the clones can't wake up till moments later, after the process has ended, but now, after spending some time watching her closely, he couldn't notice any difference compared with the real Phoebe. Each one of her facial features looked identical, her hair, her eyebrows, her cheeks, her lips... _"those lips..."_ Max thought as he was doing the best he could to take away his eyes from them, but he couldn't do it.

And so, almost an hour later, the machine was working on building Phoebe's legs, and the young man remained near her all the time, watching everything was fine, he even installed an emergency system in his computer, so a generator could be activated in case of a power shut down, that way the machine could still working. He didn't want to risk his "sister". Even if he knew she was an exact copy of her, he couldn't deny that he has been following every detail of her, as the machine's lasers were moving. He was watching her as if he was trying to find something different, or it was another reason? A lot of time happened since the last time he saw Phoebe for so long, and it was awkward for him. He almost felt guilty for not being able to take away his eyes from her, but he couldn't help it. For some reason he was feeling attracted by those little features on the clone's body.

At the living room, Phoebe could finally make the two brownies trays she was cooking. She had spent so much time with them but now they were ready, and she just needed to cut them all. Also, she could finish with her math homework, but she still had more from another assignment, and that's exactly what she was doing at the living room.

"Okay so this sentence should be like this..." A very concentrated Phoebe thought, while she was writing some notes on her notebook, which had some flowers decals on the covers.  
"Phoebe, where are your siblings?" Her mother suddenly asked as she was entering in the house with Hank.  
"I don't know mom... I think they're at… the backyard." She answered with certain difficulty, due to her concentration.

A couple minutes passed, but then unexpectedly, she heard two little voices behind her, but this time she got really, really scared that she accidentally dropped her notebook to the floor.

"Phoebe can you help us?" Nora and Billy said, both were impatient for practicing their act for the talent show.  
"Maybe later Nora, I still have some homework to do. I'll let you guys know once I finish, I promise." The teenager answered with a serious expression.

Her little siblings understood the situation and they walked up to their rooms, they were gonna try by themselves until she could finish with her homework. Phoebe had to continue, so she took her notebook from the floor and got back to concentrate at her notes. But her precious moment was short, because suddenly someone took her out of her thoughts.

"Phoebe have you seen the chips we bought last week?" Hank asked from the kitchen, trying to find the bag inside of the cupboard.  
"No dad. Try searching at the table." She answered trying to get back to her notes.  
"Phoebe have you seen my phone?" Barb asked her while she was walking to the living room.  
"No mom. Did you search in your room?" The teenager said, without raising her eyes from the notebook.  
"Oh never mind, I had it in my pocket all the time. Hahaha." The distracted mom said, making Phoebe close her eyes a little annoyed for such kind of distractions.

Right after her mom left the living room, Phoebe waited right there for a long time, because she was almost sure that the next person bothering her would be Max, for some reason, things always seems to fit for him to arrive at the wrong moment, but not this time. The young super hero was watching everywhere, trying to be a step forward in case of his twin was planning a little scare prank. She knew him so good. However, Max never appeared there.

" _Where is he?_ " The young girl thought, after checking if he was there, again.

That's not what she expected, she was practically waiting to hear his voice annoying her or yelling at her from behind, but his absence made her feel something weird. Lonely and sadness were the only words that could describe what she felt in that moment, her sad face tells it all, but she was refusing to accept she was missing the constant pranks that her twin played on her. So, after she got back to reality, she decided to take her stuff and finish with her homework in her room. At least she could have more privacy and wouldn't be bothered by her little siblings, or her parents, or... _Max_? She was already walking on the stairs, but when she thought about his name, she stopped there. Was she waiting for him? " _Where is he_?" she thought again while she was about to walk up to her room, she lowered her eyes and finally she continued walking to her room.

At the lair, the cloning machine has already done with the girl's body composition, and now there was a clone of Phoebe Thunderman lying over Max's bed. She had the same clothes that the girl he abandoned at the living room was wearing. He was a little scared of such perfection his machine could achieve, because it was able to reproduce her distinctive necklace, the one that had a little thunder, and it was identical to the one she has been using since the day he gave it to her, for her 9th birthday.

Max was still staring at her while she was lying there. She had not woken up yet but surely she wouldn't take much time to do it. Suddenly he was feeling a little nervous with all this. What would this Phoebe be like? Will she be just like his sister or she'll have other manners? Will she have the same smile than Phoebe? Or her dark brown eyes would make him nervous just like when she desperately looked at him? These questions were flying through his head while he was there, with his eyes all over her. She looked so peaceful there, she was in a deep sleep and he saw the way she was slightly moving with her breathing and he found himself, once again, staring at those features of her face, that pretty face which he has barely seen so close before.

It was like if being close to her, there was this strange force that could somehow attract him to her. Max didn't know what that meant, but he started feeling worried when he began to ask himself the reason that made him unable to stop staring at his twin. But deep inside him, he could imagine what this reason was. But unexpectedly, he could see her eyes were slowly opening.

The next thing he knew was his sister's clone was getting sited on the bed, and eventually she began to see all around her. In certain moment she was looking at Max, and she was so thoughtful and a little confused, but she smiled at him for a few seconds, which for him, they felt like hours. An unknown amount of time happened since he saw such smile on Phoebe's face, he tried to remember the last time he saw it, and it was years ago, when they were kids and their father built them a tree house at their old backyard in Metroburg. Back then, they saw each other full of happiness, and they were ready to share the tree house and play with it for hours and hours. Suddenly, Max felt like if his heart was beating faster than normal, because that big smile was taking all his attention, and those beautiful eyes won't stop looking right at him. He knew the real reason of those strong heart beatings, but he tried to avoid thinking about that. Then, finally the girl spoke:

"Max...? What am I doing in your room? I don't remember coming here, what is this? And why am I on your bed?" The girl asked clearly confused.  
"Wow, lots of questions. Well... uhmm... this is gonna sound a little weird but, actually… you're upstairs." The boy answered, trying to sound as calmed as he could, he didn't want to make her feel upset.  
"What? Upstairs? I don't get it." The hero's clone was still thoughtful, she didn't understand what was happening around her.  
"Yeah look... back at the living room, you told me you'd like to clone yourself so..." Max suddenly confessed.  
"Did I say that? I can't believe it. You're crazy Max!" She interrupted him, getting a little mad, but not as angry as he thought. "So, my clone is upstairs?" She asked, without fully understand what he explained.  
"No... uhmm... actually, she's the real... Phoebe." Max said, trying not to sound tough with the last words. "Do you remember what happened before? When you told me you wanted to clone yourself?" He asked, trying to find out more about his creation, although it was hard for him to think about her as a 'creation' and not as his sister.  
"No, I don't remember that." She answered after she deeply thought about it.

Max finally realized, that maybe she didn't remember what they talked before because the hair he took her DNA from, must have been from several days ago. It was just a theory, but that would explain the awkwardness she experienced when she woke up in his room, and so, the fact she didn't remember their last conversation. Max stood there while she kept sited on his bed. He knew that the girl in front of him could get really angry at him, just like the real Phoebe, but she wasn't the same person. Although that, he also felt like he already knew her, and even if she was really mad at him, she would end up forgiving him, just like his sister used to. And this time, the same thing happened, because the young girl could finally understand the whole situation.

"Well thing is, the girl from upstairs has a lot of things to do and maybe you can help her." He explained very carefully, without stopping looking at her eyes.  
"Yes Max I understand, your madness is done so, whatever." She said, as she was visibly more calmed.

As he was listening to the girl, Max kept staring at her without saying any word. Usually, when he was involved in complicated experiments like this, he wouldn't waste his time and would've been recording every detail in a binnacle with the help of his cell phone, but this time something stopped him, and it was the big distraction that Phoebe's clone was causing to him. There was something about her that make him feel attracted, which make him lose his concentration too, he felt something different compared with his real sister.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Phoebe's clone asked with a little smile, after she noticed how Max couldn't stop looking at her.  
"No I just… I was thinking… wow you really look like her… like you, I mean…" Max said, in an attempt to change the subject, mumbling an explanation he couldn't give to her, not when those brown eyes were still looking straight at him, along with that beautiful smile perfectly spread across her face.

Actually, thinking about the word 'beautiful', along with 'smile' make him feel more nervous than before. But somehow, he could focus his mind and tried to take control of the situation, so he grabbed his MePhone from the desk, put the audio record and pressed the "Rec" button on the touchscreen.

"Well... uhmm... I got some questions for you." He said, trying to focus his mind while he kept staring at her.  
"You're treating me like a lab rat but ok, go ahead." She said a little confused, but then she drew a sincere smile.  
"What's the last thing you remember before you woke up here?" He asked her, hoping he could finally confirm his theory about the DNA sample's memory.  
"I was in my room, speaking on the phone with Cherry." The girl said, thinking about that moment, which felt like if it happened some minutes ago.  
"Where did you get that necklace?" He questioned her, in an attempt to know how much she remembers.  
"Oh, you gave it to me, for our 9th birthday." She answered. _"...and you were so sweet then..."_ she thought while she lowered her eyes and faded out her smile.  
"What's the most terrifying thing for us?" He asked her again, trying to reach all the memories he was trying to forget, without success.  
"That awful drop tower, Thunderman the Ride." She answered with some memories from those days, where she used to spend more time with her twin, and soon, a sudden memory of a warm hug came to her mind.

Those last answers that Max heard form Phoebe made him remember those days where they used to play all day. But those were memories he preferred to keep for himself. And after her last answer, he stopped the record and put his phone on the desk. And then she asked him:

"So… what do I have to do?" The girl asked, very excited.  
"Uhmm… I don't know, Phoebe told me… I mean, you told me about your list but I don't remember." He answered, but out of nowhere, he told her: "Come here, let me help you."

And without knowing why, Max offered his hand to help her stand up from his bed, and then the girl approached her hand close to his brother's, and when both hands got in touch, they felt something unknown running through their bodies. Max helped her to stand up slowly, but he didn't move from his position, and soon they got so close from each other. There were just inches between them, they could almost notice some facial features they have never seen before. In that moment, Max was able to see his sister's clone eyes closer than ever, and he could see something weird in them, it was like if they had a special bright he has never seen in his sister's eyes before, and that let him speechless, he couldn't even blink. He wanted to see those eyes as long as he could, he didn't want to miss anything.

Phoebe stood there in front of his brother, without knowing what to do or what to say. She couldn't let any word out of her mouth, and that was weird for her. She felt as nervous as him, maybe even more, and she couldn't understand why she was feeling that way. But surprisingly she didn't care either, because somehow, being near to him wasn't feeling that annoying as she remembered. It was like if suddenly everything related to her brother wasn't irritating at all. All those classic arguments and fights they used to have almost every day, weren't that bad, not if she knew that sometimes she used to do that, just to ignore those strong heartbeats she constantly had every time she saw him. And those little seconds they stood there face to face, were feeling like hours for her. She didn't care when Max began getting close to her, but she felt something inside of her chest, and that made her blush, then she found herself slowly closing her eyes, and stopped thinking.

 _"She's just a clone_ _._ _._ _._ _she's just a clone_ _._ _._ _._ _"_ Max kept repeating inside of his mind, trying to forget how beautiful his sister was in that moment, her long wavy hair, her attractive lips, her beautiful bright eyes... it was too hard for him to concentrate being in front of Phoebe, and without thinking clearly, he slowly closed his eyes too, almost at the same time as her. In a few seconds, the distance between them was getting short, both twins had their eyes closed now and they were inches from each other. Their lips were so close, almost touching, but all of a sudden, they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Wow! Looks like it worked!" An amazed Dr. Colosso exclaimed.  
"Yeah! She's just like Phoebe. I bet she could be in front of Barb and she wouldn't know it." The rabbit's clone added.

Both twins separated from each other as fast as they could and they tried to act as normal as possible in front of the rabbit duo. And somehow it worked, because none of the bunnies made a single comment about the awkward moment they shared some seconds ago. Possibly they were barely woken up to notice. However, being that far away from each other, couldn't avoid the twin's hearts kept beating as fast as they were before.

"So... you're telling me... Phoebe is upstairs?" The girl asked lowering her eyes and nervously and changing the subject.  
"Yes I... I'll send her a text so... she can come here to meet you... or meet herself... anyway." He told her, trying to get those weird thoughts out of his mind, like if they were threatening on coming back, each time he get to see his sister's clone directly to the eyes.

But before he texted her, Max tried to explain the young girl, that maybe Phoebe would react just like she did minutes ago, and for the better, maybe he should explain the whole situation to her, and later she would be able to help her with all her activities. He knew she was a perfect clone of his sister, so she'd love to help others just like her. Even if she was a clone or not, Phoebe Thunderman was like that.

"I'll text her in a minute, but for now here, put on this jacket." He said, handing the jacket he gained from his sister's room. "And I think we should hide you, at least until she comes here, you can use this." Then he took a blue blanket he had on a chair, and he gave it to her. "After I text her, cover yourself with it." He told her before he turned to his desk to get his phone.

Phoebe put the blanket on Max's desk, and with the jacket in her hands, she proceeds to carefully watch it, and she realized it was her favorite. _"How did he know?"_ she thought as she was carefully watching it, with an involuntary smile. After that, she discovered a slim blue headband between the jacket, which sometimes she used during sunny days. She grabbed it.

Max told her he wanted to cover her with a blanket, in order to hide her from the real Phoebe until she walked down the lair to meet her, or at least that was the story he kept repeating in his mind, because the truth is, he wanted to cover her with the blanket because he didn't want to get distracted with those beautiful brown eyes. He was afraid that if he looked at her eyes again, he could do something he didn't even want to imagine. She agreed his brother's plan and she began putting on Phoebe's pink jacket, and so the blue headband. Then she stood in that place as she was watching Max taking his cell phone to text his sister.

She kept looking straight at him for a moment, she didn't understand why she couldn't stop watching him, there was something inside of him that make her feel like if he was calling her. Like if there was some kind of chemistry between her and the young villain. Was attraction what there was between them? This idea passed through Phoebe's mind, but her heart made a sudden shake after she thought about it. She got nervous.

While Max was writing the message with his MePhone, he realized his sister's clone was staring at him, and when he looked her back directly at her eyes, he felt nervous too. They shared some looks for a moment, and after that she tried to act differently, walking to Dr. Colosso's cage.

"I think it'll be good if you show her how you cloned Dr. Colosso first." The teenager suggested.  
"Uhmm... yes, I think that's a good idea, can you cover the cage with the other blanket?" Max asked nicely.  
"Sure." She answered. And right after that, she was covering the cage with both bunnies inside of it.

The twins seemed to get along, better than ever actually, and it was weird. Normally they would fight endlessly but now they were awkwardly being nice to each other. The girl turned around and walked through Max's room, soon after, she took the blue blanket from the desk. And then she could hear the boy talk to her:

"I wish your 'other twin' doesn't get so angry." He told her, trying not to sound worried.  
"Well, I think..." Phoebe's clone tried to answer.  
"Don't worry Max, if she gets mad, I got my skillet here. I'll make her calm down." The bad bunny interrupted her.  
"Yeah, let me one of them, I got this." The bunny's clone said.

Phoebe giggled at Dr. Colosso's words, she knew him very well but she was sure he probably couldn't handle a skillet, due to the absence of thumbs.

 _"Phoebe come to my lair, I got something to show you. Hurry up, it's very important Dweeby!"_ Finally Max sent the message so he could introduce his sister... with her clone.

"I sent her the message and if I know her, I don't think she'll take so long, so you should cover up before she comes here." Max said to the girl, who was in the same place all this time, just in front of those rocks that the villain had inside of his lair, and she had the blanket in her hands.

From that place, she was fleetingly looking at him, each time she did that he was avoiding her eyes, and when he did the same thing, it was her turn to avoid his eyes. They discovered a little game they never had played before, and they liked it.

Moments ago, Max took his time writing a simple text message, but it was not a coincidence, because while he was looking for Phoebe's number on his cell phone, he opened the picture he took at the living room, and he just lose the track of time while he was staring at the girl's picture. The picture didn't have the same effect that this girl provoked on him. But it was just until he felt her stares on him, when he realized how she was covering herself with the blanket, and he quickly closed the picture and tried to say something:

"Oh, Phoebe..." The boy nervously added.  
"Yeah Max?" Phoebe rushed her answer with a sudden smile and eyes wide open.

Unexpectedly an uncomfortable silence grew up there, none of them was able to apart their eyes from the other. The twins continued looking at themselves, as if they were trying to say something they wouldn't dare to say, and even if they were only some feet away from each other, they were still feeling nervous with their presence. Their eyes were hiding something that both were dying to say.

"Don't forget to smile when she sees you." Max said, almost being unable to end his phrase.

But Phoebe didn't wait until her double came down, because she gave Max a big and beautiful smile, and she didn't stopped until she was completely covered with the blanket. After that, she ducked to avoid being discovered by the teenager once she came to the lair. Max kept looking at the place where she was under the blanket, unknowing the girl inside it couldn't stop thinking about him, even if she couldn't see him with her own eyes. Then Max took away his eyes trying to think about anything else, and he went to his desk to find something to do, until the arrival of his real sister.

And from all the things he had there, he put attention to his black and grey globe on his desk, and he remained there for some minutes. He was slowly turning that decorative piece of art while he observed the different continent's shape, and suddenly he heard some firm steps getting closer and closer. It was his twin sister, the real one, but with his eyes on the globe, he could barely see what was happening around him.

When she appeared at his door frame, his heart had a sudden shake, but now, without those bright eyes distracting him, he could pretend he didn't notice her. Even if he didn't raise his sight, he knew she still had the same expression on her face, the same expression she had in the picture, the picture he supposedly took to joke about. But each time he looked at it, something inside him was avoiding him to joke about his sister.

Phoebe walked down the stairs very quickly, with such desperation while she nervously yelled:

"¡Ay ay ay Max! ¡¿Qué es tan importante?! Sorry, I was in the middle of Spanish homework. You know, I'm busy, what do you want?"

* * *

 **A.N.:** And that's it, I like to believe that this story could match with the next episode scenes, but I'll be grateful if you leave a review about any of this chapters. Thank you for reading.


End file.
